Typically, traditional domestic and industrial dishwashing compositions rely on a combination of high alkalinity detergent washes and chlorine bleach for cleaning and sanitizing dishware. Such systems generally perform well on bleachable stains. However, removal of protein-containing soils that are often present on dishware in homes, hospitals, cafeterias, and catering industries is problematic. In addition, very highly alkaline and chlorine-containing compositions are not considered to be consumer nor environmentally friendly.
Various attempts have been made to produce dishwashing compositions that are effective at removing proteinaceous soils. These compositions typically include proteases active under alkaline conditions (e.g., pH of at least 9.5). However, such compositions have significant drawbacks in that they are difficult to formulate in the liquid or gel forms commonly preferred by consumers for dishwashing detergents. In addition, alkaline dishwashing compositions are often considered to be irritants.
Some attempts have been made to produce low pH (e.g., pH less than 9.5) dishwashing compositions. These compositions are safer, more environmentally friendly and capable of formulation into gels and liquid forms. However, current low pH dishwashing compositions with have proven to be very ineffective at removing proteinaceous soils, even when high concentrations of enzymes (e.g., proteases) are formulated within the dishwashing compositions.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for dishwashing compositions that effectively remove proteinaceous soils from dishware. In addition, there remains a need for dishwashing compositions that are more environmentally and consumer friendly and are in a form that is easy to use and cost-effective.